strongholdfandomcom-20200213-history
Stronghold 2 - Characters
Here a list of Stronghold 2 characters can be found with their brief description and story, respectively. Main Characters Matthew Steele Former page of Sir William, whom he aids in the search for the lost King of England. His military talent is soon revealed, when after mission 6, he has to decide between two choices: *stay with Sir William in pursuit of finding the King, opening up the Blue Path, or *change sides and team up with an influential warlord, Lord Barclay, who seeks total domination over England, opening up the Green Path. Steele is controlled by the player. When he speaks during missions, his portrait is not shown on the interface. Sir William Former master of Matthew Steele, who was to be married to Lady Seren. He is the main rival of Pascal Deveraux, his brother. William thinks he has lost his trust with The King and persistently attempts to regain it by finding and serving him faithfully. In the Blue Path, he is optionally given charge of Steele's first castle. Regardless, he takes part in the siege of Lord Barclay's castle as well. In the Green Path, William himself is confronted by Steele in his own homelands and he tries to defend it until the last man. Uses a lot of archers and swordsmen in battles. Lady Seren(a.k.a. "The Lamb") Seren is a former lover of Sir William, who works with Lord Barclay in order to provide him information about the location of the King. She betrays Lord Barclay later to join Sir William and the King's cause. In the Blue Path, she gives command over her abbey's defenses to Matthew Steele during its siege by Lord Barclay's clan. In the Green Path, she is killed by the men of Matthew Steele in the siege of her abbey. She uses a huge variety of troops and hobilars to harass. Sir Grey The oldest fighter in the war and The Bull's main rival in the borderlands. He joins Sir William's cause when he is helped out by Matthew Steele. In the Blue Path, he tries to provide assistance to Steele and William, but he remains in the background to command. He is killed by Lord Barclay's crossbow right after The Hawk's siege. In the Green Path, he provides support for Sir William during the siege in his homelands. Attacks and defends with lots spearmen and swordsmen. Player's Aids Tom Simpkins He is the player's advisor, who warns about events. He also provides reports and advice when managing the castle. Also, if you have been playing for a long while, he will advise you to eat something. Constable Briggs He is the player's military advisor, who warns when under attack. He gives strategies when in battle and during the campaign. The Bishop Religious and influential bishop in England, who resides at Lady Seren's church. He is responsible for ushering in the new King. Also appears in Kingmaker. In the Blue Path, he keeps the Holy Scepter safe from Lord Barclay. In the Green Path, he signs a contract with Lord Barclay to accept his right for kingship. He uses crossbowmen and macemen in combat. Friar Jacob He is a leader of a group of monks in his monastery. He helps build Steele bridges and beacons. Later in the game, his monastery is stormed and pillaged by Olaf, only to be relieved and reconstructed with Steele's help. The Queen Kingmaker character, she is presumably the wife of the King. Makes no appearance during the campaigns. She uses a mixture of barracks and mercenary units to overwhelm her opponents. The King He is the rightous ruler of England, who was forced into hiding, when the Hawk arranged the disband the Royal Guard during his recovery. He is sought after by a persistent Sir William to restore his rule and a ruthless adversary and claimant of his throne, Lord Barclay. He secretly communicates with Sir William and Matthew Steele from the shadows. In the Blue Path, he makes his presence known at Lady Seren's abbey when it is successfully defended from Lord Barclay's attacks. He commands William and Steele by his side and takes part in the final siege of Lord Barclay's castle. In the Green Path, the King is forced to hide and escape from Lord Barclay's clan until he is eventually found by The Hawk. He meets his fate during the siege on his castle, commanded by Lord Barclay's clan. He is prone not to attack in Kingmaker mode. Uses lots of pikemen and castle services to boost his economy. Antagonists Edwin Blackfly (a.k.a. "An English Traitor") He is a cowardly and hypocritical landlord, who works and obeys The Hammer. He overlooks the government of Lord Barclay's territories and extorts the peasants under his influence. Edwin tries to hinder Sir William and his group's progress by hiring Olaf Grimtooth and framing Lady Seren as a heretic witch. He tends to be the weakest character in the game, as he has poor castle management skills along with weak army commanding skills. He mostly builds armies of spearmen and armed peasants. Lord Barclay (a.k.a. "The Hammer") He is the main contender of the throne for England and uses everything to get the crown, even if it means sacrificing his allies for the victory. He tolerates no mistakes and ruthlessly keeps order among his ranks. He is a cunning strategist on the battlefield. He offers Matthew Steele partnership with the promise of glory and power after mission 6. Barclay fights with a hammer and uses a crossbow to execute his enemies. He uses knights and heavy weaponry to bring down enemy castles. Angus McLoud (a.k.a. "The Bull") He is the leader of a Scottish clan which seeks freedom in restoring order and contending the rule of the King. He assists Lord Barclay in his quests and fights extensively against Sir Grey. McLoud uses the Scottish Flag as a crest and facepaint. He builds wooden forts and attacks with macemen and outlaws. Pascal Deveraux (a.k.a. "The Hawk") One of The Hammer's main subordinates, who arranges the crumble of the King's institute and seeks his permanent removal by poisoning him and framing his rival and brother, Sir William. He has a huge influence and an extensive number of vassals. Pascal fights with a huge mace, uses archers and outlaws in battles. Olaf Grimtooth He is the last Viking warlord, who works for gold as a mercenary. He keeps a big military force in bay and uses it extensively to butchers his way through his targets and civilians in frequent raids. Olaf is very religious, as he believes in the Norse mythology and gains his power from his faith in Odin. He builds a circular wooden fortress, uses berserkers and axe throwers. Trivia Strangely, even though Pascal and William are related by blood, the former has a French accent, and the latter does not. This indicates that Pascal is French and William is English. Navigation Category:Characters